Midnight
by lola luv edward
Summary: What would happen if Victoria was the one to die in Twilight and not James Would Edward still stay with Bella? Will she still end up loving Jacob? Read and find out.


_Lola's Twilight Saga_

What would happen if James was not at the ballet studio and Victoria was and she died not James? How will all of it play out then? Will he kill Bella in New Moon? Will Edward leave with him still out their? What will happen in this story? Read and find out.

Setting:

When Bella, Alice, and Jasper are at the hotel in phoenix, and Victoria is following Bella smell and then wants to go to phoenix to find out things about her and finds her their and try's to kill her but not the same way James did.

This is how I think the twilight saga should have happen. (I still _LOVE _twilight.) So read, read, and READ NOW!

Twilight:

She paused. "Yes," Alice said into the

Phone, and then she spoke to me. "Bella?"

She held the phone out toward me. I ran to it.

"Hello?" I breathed.

"Bella," Edward said

"Oh, Edward I was so worried."

"Bella," he sighed in frustration, "I told you not to Worry about anything but yourself." It was so unbelievably good to hear his voice. I felt the hovering cloud of despair lighten and drift back as he spoke.

"Where are you?"

"We're outside of Vancouver. Bella, I'm sorry-we lost him. He seems suspicious of us-he's careful to stay Just far enough away that I can't hear what he's thinking. But he's gone now-it looks like he got on a plane. We Think he's heading back to forks to start over." I could Hear alice filling in jasper behind me,her quick words to Blurring together into a humming noise.

"I know. Alice saw that he got away."

"you don't have to worry, though. He won't find and thing to lead him to you. You just have to stay there andwait till we find him again."

"I'll be find. Is Esme with Charlie?"

"yes-the female has been in town. She went to the house,but while charlie was at work. She hasn't gone near him, so don't be afraid. He's safe with esme and Rosalie watching."

"what is she doing?"

"probably trying to pick up the trail . she's been all through the town during the night. Rosalie traced her through the airport, all the roads around town, the school… she digging, Bella, but there's nothing to find. Rosalie said that she left town today, she got on a plane too. We don't know were we thinking she went west."

"And you're sure Charlie's safe?"

"yes, Esme won't let him out of her sight. And we'll be there soon. If the tracker gets anywhere near forks, we'll have him."

"I miss you," I whispered.

"I know, Bella. Believe me, I know. It like you've taken half my self away with you."

"come and get it, then." I challenged.

"soon, as soon as I possibly can. I _will _make you safe first." His voice was hard.

"I love you," I reminded him.

"could you believe that, despite everything I've put you through, I love you, too?"

"yes, I can, actually."

"I'll be waiting."

As soon as the phone went dead, the cloud of depression began to creep over me again. I turned to give the phone back to Alice and found her And jasper bent over the table, where Alice was sketching on a piece of hotel stationery. I leaned on the back of the couch, looking over her shoulder.

She drew a room: A square room with dark beam across, it's low ceiling. The walls were paneled in wood, a little too dark, out of date. The floor had a dark carpet with a pattern in it. There was a large window against the south wall, and an opening through the west led to the living room. One side of that entrance was stone- a large tan stone fireplace that was open to both room. The focus of the room from this perspective, the TV and VCR, balanced on a too-small wooden stand, were in the southwest corner of the room. An aged sectional sofa curved around in front of the TV, a round coffee table in front of it.

"The phone goes there," I whispered, pointing.

Two pairs of eternal eyes stared at me.

"That's my mother's house."

Alice was already off the couch, phone in hand, dialing. I stared at the precise rendering of my mother's family room. Uncharacteristically, Jasper slid closer to me. He lightly touched his hand to my shoulder, and the physical contact seemed to make his calming influence stronger. The panic stayed dull, unfocused. Alice's lips were trembling with the speed of her words, the low buzzing impossible to decipher. I couldn't concentrate.

"Bella," Alice said. I looked at her numbly.

"Bella, Edward is coming to get you. He and Emmett and Carlisle are going to take you somewhere, to hide you for awhile."

"Edward is coming?" the words were like a life vest, holding my head above the flood.

"Yes, he's catching the first flight out of Seattle. We'll meet him at the airport, and you'll leave with him."

"But, my mother…he came here for my mother, Alice!" despite Jasper, the hysteria bubbled up in my voice.

"Jasper and I will stay till she's safe."

" I can't win, Alice, you cant' guard everyone I know forever don't you see what he's doing? He's not tracking me at all. He'll find someone, he'll hurt someone I love. . . Alice, I can't-"

"We'll catch him, Bella," she assured me.

"And what if you get hurt, Alice? Do you think that's okay with me? Do you think it's only my human family he can hurt me with?"

Alice looked meaningfully at Jasper. A deep, heavy fog of lethargy washed over me, and my eyes closed without my permission. My mind struggled against the fog, realizing what was happening. I forced my eyes open and stood up, stepping away from Jasper's hand.

"I don't want to go back to sleep," I snapped. I walked to my room and shut the door, slammed it really, so I could be free to go to pieces time Alice didn't follow me. For three and a half hours I stared at the wall,curled in a ball,rocking. my mind went around in circles, trying to come up with some way out of this nightmare. there was no escape, no reprieve. I could see only possible end looming darkly in my future. The only question was how many other people would be hurt before I reached it.

The only solace, the only hope I had left, was knowing that I would see Edward soon. Maybe, if I could just see his face again, I would also be able to see the solution that eluded me now.

When the phone rang, I returned to the front room, a little ashamed of my behavior hoped I hadn't offended either of them, that they would know how grateful I was for the sacrifices they were making on my account.

Alice was talking s rapidly as ever, but what caught my attention was that, for the first time, Jasper was not in the room. I looked at the clock-it was five -thirty in the morning.

"They're just boarding their plane,"Alice told me.

"They'll land at nine-forty-five." Just a few more hours to keep breathing till he was here.

"Where's Jasper?"

"He went to check out."

"You aren't staying here?"

"No, we're relocating closer to your mother's house."My stomach twisted uneasily at her words.

But the phone rang again, distracting me. She looked surprised, but I was already walking forward, reaching hopefully for the phone.

"Hello?"Alice asked. "No, she right here." she held the phone out to me your mother, she mouth.

"Hello?"

"Bella? Bella?" it was my mother's voice, in a familial tone I had heard a thousand time's in my childhood, anytime I'd gotten to close to the edge of the sidewalk or strayed out of her sight in a crowed place. If was the sound of panic.

I sighed. I'd been expecting this, though I'd tried to make my message as unalarming as possible without lessening the urgency of it.

"Calm down, mom," I said in my soothing voice, walking slowing away from Alice. I wasn't sure if I could lie as convincingly with her eyes on me "Every thing is find, okay? Just give me a minute and I'll explain everything, I promise."

I paused, surprised that she hadn't interrupted me yet.

"Mom?"

"Be very careful not to say anything until I tell you to." the voice I heard now as unfamiliar as it was unexpected.

hmmm. who do you think it is review please. i'll send you a pic of edward!

lola luv edward


End file.
